


have I ever lied to you?

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Feelings, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Hank huffed, his hands crossing in front of his chest. “You've lied to the policeplentyof times.”Erik Lehnsherr didn't even look at him, he just kept staring at Charles and repeated his question. “Have I ever lied toyou?”There was a moment of silence between the men, a strange stillness that made Hank feel like he was intruding.





	have I ever lied to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed.  
> And it's my first fanfic for X-Men, so don't kill me for the characterization? ♥️

“Have I ever lied to you?” 

Hank huffed, his hands crossing in front of his chest. “You've lied to the police _plenty_ of times.”

Erik Lehnsherr didn't even look at him, he just kept staring at Charles and repeated his question. “Have I ever lied to _you_?”

There was a moment of silence between the men, a strange stillness that made Hank feel like he was intruding. Then Charles sighed and looked away. When he looked up again, his eyes were dark and sad. “No. No, you haven't.”

×

“What does he mean he's never lied to you? Charles?” Hank was freaking out a little. He was unsure why - but the feeling in his gut was telling him this wasn't going to end well. He was aware he was pacing between their desks, his hands flexing because he was so stressed out. 

Charles sighed and slumped into his chair. “It means that he has answered truthfully to every question I have asked him.” He didn't elaborate on that statement and it drove Hank up the wall, because Hank understood what the man had said, but not what he had meant. 

“Charles, we've questioned this man multiple times. We both know he has committed crimes. If he's always told you the truth, then why the hell is he not locked up yet?”

They knew Erik Lehnsherr was involved in various crimes, but they hadn't been able to prove anything so far. There never was hard evidence, and the man always had an - often questionable - alibi. 

Charles didn't answer at first, just sunk deeper into his chair. He started fumbling with the collar of his police uniform, looking like he was choking on words. Then he gritted his teeth and looked up at Hank. “Because I have refrained from asking him questions that would implicate him. “

Hank threw his hands in the air, frustrated with his partner. “You know he won't lie to you, so you decide not to ask him?! Why would you do that?!”

Charles just kept looking at him, the muscles in his jaw flexing. His eyes were begging, pleading for Hank's forgiveness. And there was something else in his eyes Hank recognized. This look - he had worn it himself once, longing etched into every line of his face, his brain at war with his heart. Hank remembered how things had been with Raven. He remembered all of it. 

The truth of why Charles had never asked Erik Lehnsherr about his crimes was written on the man's face. _He loved him_. 

And even if Hank hadn't been in the same situation before, even if he didn't know what that felt like, even then he wouldn't be able to ignore what was in plain sight - his friend was in love, and he was in pain.  

Charles’ eyes were still on Hank's face, his hands flexing unconsciously. His partner took a step back and sat down on his desk, heavily. “Oh.” 

Charles laughed softly, a raw sound that broke Hank's heart. “Yeah.”


End file.
